Forum:New wiki theme
__TOC__ Topic I've never considered the theme of this wiki to be good but the recent changes have not done it any favours as its gruelling appearance now bills an even higher cost to eye-strain. --BBilge 10:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- What would you suggest we do with the the theme of this wiki? --LoLisNumbaWan 10:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Revert it for starters. Redesign it for entrée. --BBilge 10:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Was thinking the same same thing and we need something of a brighter color. --LoLisNumbaWan 10:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree that any web design should stay away from deep dark background with pale text. It hurts the eye so much because the white text grows. As a wiki the color layout should be as practical and friendly as possible. Also if the reader uses monobook skin most texts of the templates are simply unreadable because its default background color is white with black text.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sight%20Ward?useskin=monobook -- Inpursuit (talk) 10:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :All valid points however these are long-standing issues. More recently navy borders and buttons have become prevalent and, for me, present a bigger issue in terms of both taste and practicality. --BBilge 11:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : Your argument is invalid, white on black and black on white are equally bad for your eyes... Yellow or purple on a black background would be better. But your not really that into the "good for your eyes" statement as you claim, are you? O.o Really it's been discussed on several forums, talk pages and even normal pages. But lets be honest, we all agree that it needs to change, but the discussion is pointless without an actual alternative... Once again, make an actual suggestion as what it would look like... -_-'Deshiba 09:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) One big issue is how awful the wikia theme designer is, that and the background image we have being the colors it is. 09:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have no compunction about circumventing the theme designer. You might try it too. I don't understand the background image. Is it supposed to be LoL related? I have no idea what it is. --BBilge 10:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Testing It took me like 15 mins, it's a rough draft and I'm not too sure about the link color, but here's an idea: http://i51.tinypic.com/28wjcm0.png 11:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : I honestly believe that crats or even admins have the right to change the theme of this wiki. It's just the matter of which combination of colors we should go after. Usually the warmer/softer colors do you eye better, but it must have some degree of contrast so it wouldn't be too inaccessible for visually impaired readers. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :28wjcm0.png is a nice touch, but I strongly prefer pale background with dark text. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I like this better than the current design just because the background makes the site look relevant to LoL, but as for the colour scheme, I feel like I just washed my face in a toilet. --BBilge 11:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, disregarding my first example... the colors are something that needs work, but the background is the one from the LoL forums: http://i56.tinypic.com/23sxi5d.jpg. 12:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Even better. Obviously the background can be improved with minimum effort. --BBilge 12:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Guess what, I hate it. This one's even better: http://i55.tinypic.com/212vpjm.png 12:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::So it's getting darker and darker again... = = -- Inpursuit (talk) 12:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The composition is good but the darkened rectangle with fire border for the forum page area ruins it. --BBilge 12:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Find me a LoL related image that would look good with a light background color that also works with the dimensions of the wiki. 12:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::The background image need have no bearing on the colour scheme. --BBilge 12:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not too familiar with all the LoL promotional arts. Location artworks like file:Noxus.jpg, file:Demacia.jpg and file:Ionia.jpg are relatively "light" and suitable for a light background theme. Although I admit these artworks are quite rough but once resized that shouldn't be too much problem. -- Inpursuit (talk) 12:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think I've fallen in love with the Ionia one, I think it's a nice change of pace. http://i56.tinypic.com/9zx5pf.png 13:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I opt for this one for the practicality, it can be further adjusted for more beautiful presentation. The bg color can be slightly (very gently) darker. Link color can be rich violet/purple for uniformity. -- Inpursuit (talk) 13:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The Ionia art is nice - I used to have it on my desktop - but it suffers from the same problem as the current one: it is not easily associated with League of Legends. --BBilge 16:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It went downhill from the first one, If you make it pink I leave. http://i51.tinypic.com/28wjcm0.png <- was awesome. Deshiba 13:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I can also offer changes on the current background; I still have the PSD, after all. D3Reap3R 11:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::This is mostly irrelevant, but that example page is in Latin. Do you know what it's saying, at all? [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 13:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::They're just placeholder text... -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Hey, I've got a question, is it possible to make up multiple themes to make it selectable on per user basis? That way we can work something out for both light and dark versions, so that way people who want light theme can use that and people who want dark theme can use a dark one. Also, I took a short look at the air client files, there's a few skin arts that use fairly light background, making a compilation of those to have champion faces to both sides of the wiki body is an option, I think. The current one is actually something to do with login screen (not 100% sure). One thing I'd like to note about that bg image, is that I'd prefer if it scrolled with the page, currently it seems to be bound at the top and if the page is long you get black bg on the sides if you scroll down, so in reality the application of this bg image didn't really improve the look of the wiki overall only the initial page load look. Alright, that's my thoughts on the subject. If you guys think making a compilation of the champion skins is a decent idea I think I can whip something up in photoshop, unless we got people who are eager and willing to try it already (which I'm sure we do, I've seen some pretty good photoshopping somewhere). -- 23:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :You're right, the background does look better fixed. I just tried it. --BBilge 00:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :It is practically impossible because there are editor-defined font and background colors which can not be overridden by the global CSS. For example, if you choose the pale background/dark text theme, the text of innate ability description is completely unreadable (the ulti description is nearly bad as well). So we can only have 1 single theme defined for this wiki, otherwise it only causes inaccessibility for readers who use opposite color scheme. P.S. I'm now using my office computer and the screen resolution is only 1027*768, so the background image is completely irrelevant because I can't see it whatsoever. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, now we're back to the god awful black and blue combination over the blue theme I applied yesterday which was much more appealing to the eyes... 00:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :And now we're back to my color scheme, with a new-ish background image (because I demolished the old one by accident). 04:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of having a compilation of all the champion loading skins. 00:48, 8/17/2011 Imo it sounds like a bad looking collage, too many variances and size restrictions to make a good background out of. I could be wrong, of course, but I just can't see it looking good. 00:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :This is a very rough try using older loading screens, but the idea is the same. http://i56.tinypic.com/2e1x0go.png The issue with loading screens, outside of the "they look awful" thing, is that how much you see changes with how high your resolution is, which leads to some people having extremely badly cut images. Also they're hard to put onto the background in a size that not only fits but looks good at the same time. 01:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That looks terrible and I don't think that's what was being suggested: a montage of champion skins rather than a mosaic of portraits. --BBilge 07:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Makes more sense, also is about 1000 times harder so no previews from me. 07:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) External site Please read this http://stackoverflow.com/questions/498698/white-light-vs-black-dark-backgrounds-health-effects. I agree with the answer the lighting around the monitor also has some impact on the visual fatigue. In any case, strong contrast of bg and text color is not recommended. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :One wiki I like the theme of is the avatar wiki (http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki), it's lighter but it's not overpowering. The big thing is though their background image works well with it. I've grown to really like this new blue theme we have going though, and the new crop of the background image. 01:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the Avatar wiki theme. It looks so comforting. The only thing I would complain is the border color, it looks so indistinct from the bg color, especially for the right side bar objects. If LoL wiki is gonna reference their theme, the contrast can be slightly increased with different bg tone. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I actually am an editor there. They have great ideas and are very advanced. 05:46, 8/17/2011 :::One issue I've run into using the theme designer is that the background color is the same color applied to the right side bar objects (Recent Wiki Activity, Chat, etc.). The only way to get around this that I've found (since I'm sure you can find it somewhere in the .css pages, but I'm awful at all that) is to cut out the main wiki space and fill it in with a solid color of some sort then turn the transparency on the background all the way up so that the resulting color is a mixture of your chosen color and the color of the background image fill. For instance, with this new background there's a huge black rectangle where all of the wiki content is (and transparency set high) which is why the background color is darker than the right side bar object color. I'm sure with enough tweaking and testing we could get desired color schemes using this system. 05:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Times and places Tech, times and places... 05:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC)